


Canary in a Mine Shaft

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always prided herself on her keen sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary in a Mine Shaft

Sam always prided herself on her keen sense of smell. In college, she could find the marijuana ten minutes after stepping foot on campus, after she learned what exactly that smell _was_. She'd been something of a canary in a mine shaft more than once for SG-1 offworld, and she'd once found her way out of a Goa'uld holding cell blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. It was something of a niche skill, but it had never failed her when she'd really needed it.

She could identify Teal'c's kel-no-reem from fifty paces through a closed door and tell how long Daniel'd been up when she dropped by his house in the morning. She never had to stop and think about it, except for the days she dropped by Colonel O'Neill's house and thought she could detect traces of Daniel's coffee.

But in the morning, it was significantly more than just a trace. She hesitated at the door, then knocked firmly. The steak they must have had last night made her stomach rumble as Jack swung the door open.

"Carter!" He glanced behind him, then moved aside and let her in. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, sir, you weren't answering your phone." He squinted his eyes, then nodded.

"Probably left it in the truck again."

"And the house phone?"

He shrugged. "Where's the fire?"

"It's nothing important; we have an unscheduled day off. Teal'c has gone to Chulak, so SG-7 is taking our mission." She sniffed the air again. "Daniel."

He stuck his head out around the kitchen. "Uh, hey, Sam."

"If you give me coffee, I never saw you here."


End file.
